


Giving In

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Tyler finally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

She watches the two of them run around and comes to a decision. Mad, they are.

Jackie Tyler doesn't want to give up her daughter, of course, but looking at her now she realizes Rose has been so changed by the Doctor that her Rose was long gone. This Rose, she might be better off having met the Doctor (not that Jackie will ever admit it), but she's lost something as well. Three (or is it two?) years ago, Rose would be less willing to do things. She mentioned once she threw a guy into space, something old Rose never would've done even if he had been possessed by Satan or whatever it was. So as she watches Rose and the Doctor, she comes to a decision. She'll let Rose go. She won't tell Rose, but Jackie decides to not put up as big a fit when Rose disappears for three months.

She just has to get something off her chest first. When the Doctor runs out of the TARDIS to catch a ghost or whatever, shouting instructions to Rose, she knows it's the time.


End file.
